Menta y Tabaco
by Sessha Jazmin
Summary: La Comadreja había cumplido su sueño: Aoshi-Sama era suyo, pero las cosas son como son y terminó compartiendo escritorio con quien menos esperaba: El Lobo de Mibu...y un extraño olor a menta y tabaco invade la oficina.
1. ¿Qué me falta?

**MENTA Y TABACO**

**AUTORA SASSHA JAZMIN**

**Capítulo I**

**¿Qué me falta?**

-¡Tokio!- llamó por tercera vez.

- Cinco minutos más y ya termino.

El Lobo suspiró fastidiado ¿Por qué las mujeres tardan tanto? Hacía más de quince minutos que se había puesto (de muy mala gana) el traje occidental que Tokio le había comprado para aquella ocasión. Se sentó en un cómodo sillón en el corredor de su casa y vio como Eiji cargaba a su hija de dos años, la pequeña le miró y le sonrió y él no pudo evitar imitarla: Ella había heredado sus ojos dorados.

Los ojos dorados de su hija le recordaban épocas pasadas de su vida: Se veía aún muy joven y fuerte abandonando Edo acusado de asesinato, luego en Kioto patrullando las calles con Okita o Harada, recordó los momentos de gloria del Shinsengumi luego del Ikedaya Jiken* , el día que vio a Tokio por primera vez, su batalla contra el Battosai en Toba-Fushimi*, un dejo de tristeza cuando se enteró de la irónica muerte de Okita*, la Derrota en Aizu*, recordó con asco que lo obligaban a lavar los baños de la cárcel si no quería una nueva sesión de tortura…en 1874* llegó su libertad y su boda con Tokio, en 1876 nacía Oki, su primera hija siendo ya el Inspector Goro Fujita y ahora otro bebé dormía en una cunita occidental, Yoshi era el nuevo miembro de la familia Saito.

Cualquiera podría decir que, a pesar de las durísimas situaciones que le tocó vivir, Hajime Saito era un hombre realizado, a sus 33 años era un importante miembro de la policía, no le faltaba acción en su trabajo (la batalla contra Kenshin, la odisea que tuvieron para derrotar a Shishio, el turbio asunto de Enishi y su traslado a Hokkaido, que luego tuvo que derogar por el embarazo de Tokio), se divertía molestando al Cabeza de Escoba y también a la impulsiva Okashira de los Oniwabanshu con quien compartía misiones de espionaje.

También estaba su familia, su esposa Tokio de 27 años quien le había dado a Oki, su Hime-Chan* de dos años y al pequeño Yoshi de dos meses, también estaba Eiji, el muchachito que adoptó luego de su encuentro con Shishio en la Aldea Shingetsu porque en parte le recordaba a él mismo.

-Pero me falta algo- murmuró.

-Sí, que te levantes y que nos vayamos de una vez- Tokio estaba enfundada en un precioso kimono y un peinado tradicional, tenía las manos a la cintura y un dejo desaprobación en sus orbes verdes-. Hajime, la Comadreja nos espera.

-Como si Makimashi fuera a esperarnos para casarse con Shinomori.- dijo con ironía.

-¡Hajime Saito!

-Vale, Tokio, vamos ya.

Definitivamente le faltaba algo, pensó mientras iban al Templo Shinto donde la Okashira Makimashi Misao se casaría con el Ex –Okashira Shinomori Aoshi _"Cubo-de-Hielo"._

Se preguntó si luego de tanto tiempo se había convertido en un _"Lobo Domesticado"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA****:** Sessha ama a Saito-Sama ¡Es su ídolo! Este fic es un SaitoxMisao (no me tiren tomates), pero en este capítulo sólo Saito es el protagonista. En los próximos sabremos la perspectiva de Misao y lo que le falta a Saito-Sama.

.

.

.

**PEQUEÑAS ACLARACIONES:**

*****Ikedaya Jiken, un incidente que involucró a los Ishin Shishi y a los Shinsengumi en junio de 1864.

*****Souji Okita murió en un hospital de Edo a causa de una Tuberculosis en 1868 (¿No les parece irónico?)

*****La Batalla de Toba-Fushimi en 1868 fue decisiva a favor de los Ishin Shishi.

*****En la Batalla de Aizu (otoño 1868), al ser derrotado Saito fue tomado como prisionero de guerra.

*****En 1874 se casa con Takagui Tokio y tuvieron tres hijos en 1876, 1879 y 1886, para la fecha en la que se desarrolla la historia el tercer hijo no estaba ni en planes xD y como los nombres de sus hijos son un tanto difíciles, decidí cambiarlos (además necesitaba a una niña tan mona como Oki en la historia)

*****Hime-Chan: Princesa.

.

.

.

.

**Revisión** ¡Dioses! ¡Cuantos errores de tipeo! Decidí corregirlos en estas vacaciones forzosas…es una vergüenza, les pido disculpas.

_**Viernes, 29 de marzo del 2013 **_


	2. Pasiones y Sentimientos

**MENTA Y TABACO**

**AUTORA: SESSHA JAZMIN.**

**CAPÍTULO II**

**PASIONES Y SENTIMIENTOS**

El traje ceremonial era precioso y Misao en verdad parecía el ángel que tantas veces Okina había descrito. Caminaba por el pasillo sumamente nerviosa, había pasado casi toda su adolescencia buscándolo por todos los recónditos lugares del Japón, se podía decir que Misao Makimashi no había dejado una piedra sin revisar en su afán de encontrarlo y cuando al fin lo logró… no era él, era un ser distinto, no era el que la entrenaba por las mañanas o el que le canturreaba frías canciones de cuna por las noches, sino que era un ser de acero persiguiendo el más irracional de los deseos.

-Aoshi-Sama, dígame ¿Por qué?

-Aléjate-la fría voz le había calado en el alma-, y si eres sensata jamás vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino.

Le había dolido, sí, sólo los dioses sabían cuanto pero el ver a Okina herido de muerte le hizo tomar una decisión. Aoshi no estaba, se había vuelto el enemigo, Okina estaba herido, sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía y tomó sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de una Okashira. Ella y los demás ninjas, además de Kaoru y su pupilo detuvieron el incendio de Kioto.

Kenshin le dijo que traería de vuelta a Aoshi.

_Ella había llorado._

Hanya le dijo que Aoshi no tardaría en volver.

_Y fue cierto._

Aoshi volvió y colgó sus kodashis… de momento.

_Dejó su gabardina y buscó la redención._

Misao prometió que lo haría sonreír.

_Y lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas._

El _"Lobo de Mibú"_, quien siempre se reía de su devoción hacia Aoshi le había dicho que luego de la pelea con Gein, Aoshi había decidido _"Enterrar el mal en la oscuridad" "Por que alguien lo esperaba en casa"._

Saito lo dijo con ironía, pero ella sabía que era verdad.

_Ahora Aoshi la esperaba al pie del altar._

Misao bebió tres sorbos de sake y leyó sus votos.

Aoshi hizo lo mismo y le entregó el anillo.

_Su sueño estaba cumplido._

Shinomori Misao sabía que Aoshi era suyo.

_Para siempre._

Todos los invitados los felicitaron y entre ellos, una mujer de ojos tan verdes como los de ella se destacó entre los demás.

-Felicidades Misao-San- le había dicho –esto me trajo suerte, es de parte mía y de mi esposo.- le puso un paquetito en la mano derecha. Misao lo abrió y vio un collar de plata con un dije de jade- va bien con tus ojos - agregó la misteriosa mujer.

- Ehh Gracias ¿Quién es su esposo?- parpadeó sin entender.

-Lo conoces, está ahí- dijo la mujer y Misao no evitó dar un respingo.

-¡El Lobo!- Saito estaba allí y al oír su antiguo sobrenombre se acercó a la muchacha.

-Felicidades, cumpliste tu sueño comadreja-dijo con sarcasmo-, a ver como te va- le susurró para que Tokio no lo oyera.

En otras circunstancias Misao le habría arrojado una lluvia de kunais e insultos, pero en vez de eso lo miró a los ojos, y quedó prendado en ellos como si el brillo pícaro de esas orbes doradas fueran un hechizo ¿Cómo un lobo podía tener una mirada tan bella? Apartó la vista avergonzada, ella acababa de casarse con el hombre de su vida ¿Por qué fijarse en otros ojos que no fueran los de Aoshi?

La fiesta continuó, la música y el sake materializaban la alegría. Misao estaba feliz y Aoshi también, una microscópica sonrisa lo delataba, Okina balbuceaba incoherencias a una enfadada Okón quien se aferraba a Kuro mientras le gruñía al viejo pero a la novia, el efímero hechizo dorado le parecía como una pequeña serpiente que danzaba en su interior.

.

.

.

.

Debajo de la fría capa de hielo que cubría su alma habitaba un hombre muy pasional. A Aoshi le había costado muchos años de entrenamiento para controlar a esa alocada parte de su ser y la muerte de sus hombres había hecho que su racionalidad desapareciera como una voluta de humo.

Se obsesionó.

El deseo de ser _"El más poderoso"_ lo enloqueció.

Sus hombres muertos.

Aoshi vagando por los bosques.

Okina pidiéndole que recapacite.

"_Si te mato, me convertiré en el más poderoso"._

Aoshi y Shishio estrechándose la mano.

Hoji hablando de torturar a Okina, Aoshi recordando la noche en que dejó a Misao.

Aoshi y Okina enfrentados, Aoshi lo hiere de muerte.

Misao preguntándole por qué.

Aoshi alejándose de ella.

La batalla contra Himura.

"_Por favor Aoshi ¡Despierta! Este es el momento para que abras tus ojos"._

El Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki.

La mente de Aoshi abierta, fresca, clara…

Aoshi peleando contra Shishio.

"_Ninguno de nosotros ha perdido el regalo de la vida aún, es momento de luchar y ganar"_

Aoshi regresando al Aoiya.

Misao esperándolo con un abrazo.

Aoshi meditando.

El llamado de Himura para una nueva batalla.

La Batalla contra Gein, _enterrando la maldad en la oscuridad._

Esa era su respuesta.

Misao esperándolo.

Y finalmente la boda con ella.

Esa noche, con el cuerpo de Misao sobre el suyo, con un enredo de manos y pies, piel con piel, jadeos, gemidos, besos, abrazos, caricias, amor, sexo… Misao era suya.

_Para siempre._

Esa noche mientras la luna les daba un brillo irreal a sus cuerpos desnudos, Shinomori Aoshi dejaba cabalgar libremente a su alocada personalidad y Misao conocía por vez primera lo que era la magia del placer.

.

.

.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** ¿Quién no hubiera quedado hechizado/a con unos ojos dorados? Una vez conocí a un chico con _"Esos-Ojos",_ lastimosamente él volvió a los E.E.U.U. …T.T...

Como vieron hay un microscópico acercamiento de la comadreja embrujada por los ojos del Lobo.

También incluí la perspectiva de Aoshi (a fin de cuenta es su boda xD), pero a partir de los próximos capítulos me meteré de lleno en el Saitox Misao.

Quiero agradecer a Ale Herrera por su apoyo en el primer capítulo.

Sessha Jazmin promete terminar esta historia antes que mi Boggart (los exámenes) llegue.

.

.

.

.

**Revisión:** El tiempo de los exámenes ya pasó, ahora estoy en unas forzosas vacaciones (maldita faringoamidalítis ¬¬). Sigo Asombrada de encontrar tantos errores.

El personaje de Aoshi es como ver el reflejo de mi forma de ser, sobre todo luego del brutal cambio que se sucedió en él luego de perder a sus amigos, por eso esos recuerdos en forma de flashes que escribí me dieron escalofríos. Aún siendo uno de mis personajes favoritos y estar basado en mi héroe, Hijikata Toshizo, **NECESITABA **ponerlo en las "situaciones" de este fic. Para exponer el argumento correspondiente.

En fin…

**Sábado, 30 de marzo del 2013 **


	3. No era lo que esperaba

**MENTA Y TABACO**

**AUTORA: SESSHA JAZMIN**

**CAPÍTULO III**

**NO ERA LO QUE ESPARABA**

Misao estaba enfadada ¡Qué se creía ese lobo! Apenas hacía un par de semanas que ella y Aoshi había regresado de Inglaterra, en parte como una Luna de Miel maravillosa tomando Earl Gray With Lemon*, en la neblina de la tarde londinense y en parte como ninjas, ella para perfeccionar su inglés y él en una misión. Meses antes de la boda había entrado a trabajar para el gobierno.

Una tarde, cuando ya se acostumbraba al sonido del Big Ben varias cartas llegaron al hotel, una era de Shiro preguntando como era Londres, otra era de Omasu preguntándole detalles que la hicieron sonrojar, una carta de Himura para Aoshi y…

Misao frunció el ceño, había una carta del Lobo para ella, llena de sarcasmo y más que un pedido era una orden:

_Comadreja…perdón_

_Señora Shinomori Misao:_

_¿Cómo te va al otro lado del mundo? ¿Sigue siendo tan frío El-Cubo-de-Hielo-Shinomori-San? _–En ese punto, Misa pasó del suave carmín al rojo furioso, sabía perfectamente a que se refería El Lobo con "frío"-._Tokio te envía saludos y dice que quiere tomar el té contigo para hablar de cosa que solo las mujeres pueden entender y blah, blah, blah... Basta de formalidades, el punto de esta carta no es saber que tan bien te va en la cama _–del rojo pasó al morado, Lobo pervertido_- , sino que Kawagui-Sama me pidió que te escriba para informarte que debido a tu puesto de Okashira de los Oniwabanshu y a tus (muy dudosas) habilidades ninja se te ha otorgado un puesto de Oficial en la Policía (para mi disgusto) en la Comisaría General de Kioto, en otras palabras, trabajarás __**PARA MÍ**__ (¡Oh! La gran Okashira tiene un jefe)_

_Por lo tanto, apenas vuelvas a Kioto, envíame un mensaje por medio de esa palomita tuya y yo te indicaré la fecha en la que debes presentarte._

_Pásala bien…mientras puedas_

_Atentamente_

_Fujita Goro_

_Jefe de Policía Delegado de la Comisaría general de Kioto e Inspector General de la Policía._

_**POST SCRITUM**__: No se acepta un "No" por respuesta, comadreja…eh Shinomori-San._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**SEMANAS DESPUÉS **

**Lobo Libidinoso…perdón Saito San:**

_He vuelto a Kioto antes de ayer y me agrada saber que Kawagui-Sama me haya tomado en cuenta, pero es molesto saber que trabajaré contigo._

**Shinomori Misao.**

**Señora Comadreja:**

_Preséntese el lunes a la Comisaría, y, para ti soy __**El Jefe**__ y __**no trabajarás conmigo**__ sino que __**Trabajarás para mí.**_

**Saito Hajime.**

Misao estaba histérica ¡Cómo odiaba a ese tipo! Entonces cuando estaba pensando que decirle (o como insultarle) llegó Omasu.

-Misao, Aoshi-Sama no vendrá a cenar y Tokio-San, la esposa de Saito-San te ha invitado a comer a su casa, dice que su esposo no está así que no te preocupes.

-Muchas gracias Omasu.

Misao salió del restaurante picada por la curiosidad, y casi por inercia caminó por las calles de Kioto en dirección al la casa del Lobo, se preguntaba que clase de mujer sería Saito Tokio detrás de tanta belleza.

Llegó hasta la puerta de la casa y llamó tres veces, una niña de ojos dorados le abrió la puerta, Misao supo que aquella hermosa chiquilla era hija de Saito pero nunca lo imaginó como padre, no siquiera como esposo.

-¿Está mami en casa?- preguntó con dulzura.

-Okaa-San está con el bebé-los ojos de la pequeña brillaron ¡OKAA-SAN, CHICA NINJA VINO! –gritó.

-¡EIJI!- exclamó Misao al ver que un chico de la edad de Yahiko se acercaba dando zancadas.

-¡Misao-Chan!

Y los dos se dieron un abrazo, llevaban más de un año sin verse.

-Vaya, Misao-san, tienes mucha energía-una voz suave de mujer llegó a los oídos de Misao, Tokio le sonreía con los ojos y con los labios- Pasa, por favor; Ah, Eiji, ella ya no es Misao-Chan, ella ahora es una mujer casada, deberías tratarla con más respeto, ella es Misao-San.

Misao, quien aún no se acostumbraba a que la llamen "mujer casada" se sonrojó, para Tokio, quien ya llevaba mas de cinco años de matrimonio, le pareció normal, aunque, después de todo, pensó Tokio, la parte "niña" de Misao aún no se había ido del todo.

-Chica ninja-las suaves manitos de Oki tomaban las suyas-¿Quieres ver a Yoshi-Kun?

-¿Yoshi-Kun?- Misao miró a Tokio.

-Es mi hijo pequeño-Misao casi se cae de espaldas y Tokio lo notó, sonrió para sus adentros y le preguntó con suavidad -¿Acaso Hajime no les contó el porqué volvimos de Hokkaido?

-No, El Lobo-Misao se abofeteó mentalmente-…Saito-San no nos ha dicho nada.

-Fue por mi embarazo ¿Sabes una cosa? en Hokkaido hace mucho frío y el médico dijo que era peligroso-dijo Tokio mientras abría una puerta corrediza- Aquí está Yoshi-Kun ¿Qué te parece Misao-San?

Misao se acercó a la cunita occidental desde donde un bebé regordete, rosadito y con ojos verdes extendía sus brazos hacia ella.

-¿Quieres que te cargue?-le susurró al bebé y miró a Tokio como pidiendo permiso, ella asintió con la cabeza.

El bebé era precioso, al igual que su hermana, quien daba saltitos alrededor de su madre, en sus ojitos brillaba la misma energía vital que emanaban los ámbares de Oki y en las esmeraldas de Tokio. Se imaginó a sí misma esperando un bebé y luego el nacimiento con su Aoshi-Sama de testigo, imaginó a un niñito de ojos azules como los de Aoshi, pero en vez de ser de acero serían tan alegres como los de ella. Meció un poco más a Yoshi mientras lo paseaba por la habitación hasta que se quedó dormido, se lo entregó con suavidad a Tokio, ella lo acostó de nuevo en la cuna y tomó a Oki de la mano.

-Misao-San, vamos a cenar, Hajime queda hoy de guardia y no llega sino hasta muy entrada la noche.

Durante la cena, Eiji le comentó a Misao que Saito había buscado un tutor para él y, al par que le enseñaba a leer y escribir correctamente también le enseñaba Kendo, el chico se oía muy entusiasmado.

-Hajime quiere que sea culto y también un buen Kendoka, dice que en unos años más podrá trabajar en la policía, por mi parte le enseño a manejar la kodashi y el tanto, tal y como mi padre lo hizo conmigo y Hajime le enseña el Bushido- acotó Tokio mientras daba a Oki un poco de sopa de miso.

-¡Si!- continuó Eiji con energía- Quiero ser fuerte, quiero ser inteligente y bondadoso como Himura-San, astuto y eficiente como Saito-Sama y casarme con una mujer tan bella, inteligente, fuerte y decidida como lo es Tokio-San.

-Muchas gracias Eiji-Kun- dijo Tokio sonriendo-, eres un caballero.

-Solamente digo la verdad Tokio-San, Misao-San, he oído que Senkaku fue asesinado- el tono de voz del chico se volvió sombrío-, no puedo decir que me da pena porque fue él quien asesinó a mi familia, pero tampoco me alegra, Himura-San estaba en lo cierto, el deseo de mi familia no era la venganza, sino que fuera feliz, Misao-San así como usted es feliz con su esposo, yo soy feliz con Saito-Sama, con Tokio-San, ellos ahora son mis padres, Oki-Chan y Yoshi-kun son mis hermanos-el tono de voz de Eiji volvió a ser entusiasta y a Misao le sorprendió la madurez de sus palabras.-ellos son mi familia.

-¡Familia, familia!-repitió Oki mientras abrazada a Eiji por la espalda decía- mi Onii-San me quiere mucho y Oki-Chan lo quiere mucho a él y a Yoshi-Kun-sonrió-, los quiere tanto como a su Okaa-San y a Otou-San.

Cuando la cena terminó y lavaron todos los utensilios, Oki ya tenía los ojos brillantes, y cabeceaba en la mesa, tenía mucho sueño.

-Eiji, por favor ayuda a Oki-Chan a ponerse su yukata para dormir y tu lávate los dientes y directo al futón. Recuerda que mañana viene Watsuki-Sensei, debes practicar tus haikus con él, además Hajime te pidió que cuides del cerezo que plantaron y que recortes el seto del jardín ¡Sin peros!-la voz de Tokio era suave pero no dejaba lugar a dudas- O lo haces o no lo haces, recuerda que te prometí que te mostraría mi técnica de Kodashi favorita, pero esa promesa está sujeta a cuan bien hagas todo lo que se te ha pedido ¡Al futón!

-¡Hai!- respondió Eiji y cargando en brazos a una adormecida Oki se despidió de Tokio y de Misao inclinando levemente la cabeza.

Cuando ambas mujeres tomaban el té en el Salón, Misao observó que aquella mujer no era el estereotipo de una japonesa común y corriente, ella era una guerrera, en sus ojos brillaban la misma determinación y valentía que en los del Lobo, ahora entendía por qué Saito se había casado con ella.

-¿Qué fue lo que te enamoró del Lobo?- la pregunta surgió inevitable sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, se sonrojó y Tokio se echó a reír.

-Lo conocí cuando tenía 15 años y él ya era uno de los capitanes de Shinsengumi, me sorprendí por su valentía, me indigné por su cinismo y me enamoré de sus ojos.

-¿Tanto así?- dijo una voz divertida detrás de Tokio.

Saito había llegado, parecía cansado pero luego de escuchar las palabras de su esposa sonrió con suficiencia.-Oye comadreja ¿Qué haces aquí?

Misao apretó los dientes, no quería decirle nada al Lobo frente a su esposa y lo miró a los ojos, allí estaban otra vez esas orbes doradas, hechizándola, y la pequeña serpiente que en su interior habitaba volvió a agitarse como en el día de la boda.

-¡OTOUUU SAAAN!- Oki había sentido llegar a su padre y corrió a abrazar sus piernas, el Lobo sonrió a su hija con algo que Misao no creía posible: dulzura, y la cargó en brazos.

Misao se despidió de Tokio y cuando se acercó a dar un beso a Oki, quien parecía pegada a su padre, un olor a tabaco invadió sus sentidos.

Saito abrazaba a su hija y cuando la comadreja se acercó a besarla un suave olor a menta llegó hasta él.

En la calle y saltando de tejado en tejado como un gato para llegar a su casa, Misao pensaba en esos ojos dorados y sentía el olor a tabaco. Sacudió la cabeza, ella era feliz con su Aoshi-Sama y El Lobo había formado su propia manada.

.

.

.

.

**COMISARÍA CENTRAL DE KIOTO, LUNES 08:30**

-Vengo a ver al Inspector Fujita.

-¿Usted es Shinomori-San?-Misao asintió- Vale, el Inspector Fujita la espera.

El recepcionista la llevó hasta el despacho del Lobo que ella ya había visitado antes; era un salón muy amplio y elegante, bastante propicio para el cargo que Saito ostentaba, lo que le llamó la atención fue el escritorio que estaba a un costado del escritorio tallado en madera rubia del Inspector.

-Buenos días, Saito- el Lobo estaba ahí con las piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa fumando un cigarrillo.

-Comadreja, para ti soy **"El Jefe"**

-Para usted soy Shinomiri Misao "Je…fe"-gruñó ella.

-Está bien "Misao-San"-pronunció cada palabra con marcado sarcasmo.-, siéntate que tenemos mucho sobre que hablar- se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella-Bien, bien…

-¡Quieres dejar de dar vueltas así!-saltó Misao- ¡Esto no es un interrogatorio, Saito!

-**Jefe**-la corrigió él y volvió a sentarse. Misao evitó cruzar miradas con él, no quería que esa pequeña serpiente volviera a bailotear.

-Bien, bien-repitió Saito-, primero trabajas **para mí** no **conmigo**, aquí no eres la Okashira de nadie.

-¡Qué dices!

-Lo que escuchaste ¿Acaso eres sorda?-dijo con ironía- Segundo, tendrás que compartir el despacho conmigo ya que nuestro trabajo es secreto ¿No te parece desagradable?

-Me parece una tortura-concedió Misao con una venita latiéndole en la sien.

-Por lo menos en eso estamos de acuerdo, prosigamos, las misiones son peligrosas, usarás tus habilidades ninja para conseguir información y yo- se señaló a sí mismo con petulancia- seré un espía entre la multitud y entraré en acción de ser necesario, después de todo fui uno de los mejores capitanes de los Mibu no Ookami ¿Algún problema?

-Ninguno excepto trabajar contigo.

-**Para mí**- repitió el lobo-, y por último, te pido, no, te ordeno que te cuides, por lo menos durante un año debes evitar quedar embarazada.

-¡PERO QUÉ ESTÁS DICENDO LOBO DE M…!

-Tranquila chiquilla, lo que te pido es simple, se necesitan tus habilidades ninja y las misiones son peligrosas, si andas por la vida con una panza enorme no solo no podrás hacer nada sino que pondrás tu vida en peligro ¿Entiendes?

-Pero usted…

-Yo soy hombre, querida, no puedo quedarme embarazado-rió entre dientes-, además ¿Crees que si Tokio quedara embarazada de nuevo no me preocuparía? Esa es la razón por la que volvimos de Hokkaido y tuve que dejar la misión de lado.

Misao se sorprendió de la sinceridad de Saito y por un instante cruzó miradas con él, la pequeña serpiente volvió a agitarse.

-Bien escucha-el Lobo clavó su vista en unos papeles-, la primera parte de la misión es…

.

.

.

.

**ESA NOCHE EN CASA DE MISAO**

-…y entonces El Lobo me dijo que no debía quedarme embarazada por lo menos durante un año porque…

-Me parece bien- la suave y fría voz de Aoshi la interrumpió-, escucha Misao, también yo tengo una misión peligrosa y que seas mi esposa ya es un peligro para ti, sería peor si alguien se enterase de un posible embarazo-suspiró-, además desde mis tiempos de Okashira tengo muchos enemigos, enemigos que has heredado cuando asumiste el mando del clan y tú también los tienes más que ahora colaboras con la policía, es mejor así…por ahora.

Aoshi se levantó y cargó a Misao hasta la habitación, había un brillo especial en sus pupilas de hielo.

Misao sonrió con lujuria.

_-"Dentro de mi lecho veo un ángel que suspira boquiabierto entre nubes de algodón"-_ la voz ronca de Aoshi le puso los pelos de punta-, que de momento no podamos tener hijos no significa que está prohibido "practicar".

Allí estaban de nuevo esas sensaciones y la magia del placer, ella era Venus y él era su Adonis.

.

.

.

.

Misao estaba la mar de contenta cuando llegó a la comisaría aquella mañana, Saito lo notó porque le llamo "jefe" sin siquiera refunfuñar y tampoco lo insultó cuando la llamó "Comadreja-San".

-Oye Comadreja-San ¿Por qué canturreas entre dientes?- le preguntó con un poco de curiosidad.

-¡Es Himura!- contestó.

-¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Se murió?- preguntó Saito.

-¡JEFE NO BAKA!- gritó Misao furibunda y Saito evitó la kunai que la chica le lanzó- ¡Himura ha tenido a su primer hijo!

-Ah- suspiró El Lobo-definitivamente el Battosai está muerto.-desde que había rechazado el duelo con Himura y hablado con Kaoru en la orilla de un río se había dado cuenta de ello _"El Battosai está muerto, yo gané, yo sobreviví al final, se feliz con él"_ le había dicho. Y ahora que sabía que había tenido un hijo su teoría se sustentaba.

-Jefe, no deberías hablar así- la voz de Misao se oía molesta.

Saito alzó una ceja.

-Tú estás casado y tienes dos hijos.

-Pero sigo creyendo en lo mismo de hace más de diez años, un lobo siempre será un lobo, nunca lo olvides.

Misao suspiró "Este no cambia" pensó mientras volvía a sus labores.

.

.

.

.

Día tras día Misao lograba equilibrar sus roles de Okashira con los de Oficial de Policía y esposa, se sentía sumamente satisfecha por ello, todos los días mientras saludaba a Kioto mientras preparaba el desayuno se sentía feliz, logró casarse con el hombre de su vida y era una mujer fuerte e independiente, tener un hijo sería la coronación de su dicha, pero como bien le habían ducho su Aoshi-Sama y su Jefe Rabioso, eso debía esperar.

Misao había logrado acostumbrarse a trabajar con Saito, a entrenar con Saito, y a pelear con Saito pero no lograba acostumbrarse al olor del tabaco y a sus ojos.

Muchas veces cuando salían victoriosos de alguna misión, y se miraban a los ojos triunfantes, la pequeña serpiente se agitaba de alegría, cuando entrenaban juntos y, vencida por el cansancio, se sentaba en el tatami del salón de entrenamiento, veía al otro lado a Saito con la playera negra mojada por el sudor que le delineaba los músculos y ella veía en sus ojos algo parecido a la satisfacción, la pequeña serpiente se agitaba de emoción en su interior y cuando peleaba con él, casi siempre porque ella no soportaba sus comentarios mordaces y su sarcasmo ella casi nunca podía contestar por que el pícaro brillo en los ojos dorados de él parecían un hechizo.

Ella amaba a su Aoshi-Sama, de eso estaba segura, pero lo que los ojos le producían eran algo extraño.

Saito, por su parte se había acostumbrado a compartir su preciada oficina con Misao y le parecía que el resto de la comisaría era gris sin la presencia de aquella mujercita. Pero había algo a lo que jamás se acostumbraría y eso era a su olor a menta, le tomaba sus sentidos y le diezmaba la razón, incluso cuando trabajaban juntos o entrenaban juntos, se divertía molestándole pero le llamaba la atención que su olor a menta nunca desparecía. Y sentía una especie de alivio cuando ella se iba y se llevaba su menta a otro lado.

Saito Hajime estaba seguro de algo, él amaba a Tokio con toda su alma, pero Misao y su olor a menta le hacía sentir extraño, casi animal.

.

.

.

.

**TODO ES TAN TRANQUILO QUE EL SILENCIO ANUNCIA EL RUIDO DE LA CALMA QUE ACTECEDE AL HURACÁN…**

-¡Nos vemos esta noche Aoshi!- le dijo a su esposo presta a ir al trabajo.

-Misao, quiero hablar contigo- la voz de Aoshi parecía de hielo.

-¿Si?- preguntó ella desde la puerta.

-Quiero que renuncies.

Los ojos de Misao se abrieron de la sorpresa.

-¿Por qué?

- He estado pensando y esto no me gusta para ti, eres una mujer, deberás estar en casa.

-¡QUÉÉÉ!- por primera vez en su vida le gritó a Aoshi.

-Eres una mujer- repitió él

-Soy una ninja ¡Soy la Okashira!-gruñó ella.

-Las mujeres son fuertes pero también delicadas…

-¡Yo soy fuerte!

-Las mujeres deben quedarse en casa.

-¡No me quedaré en casa!

-Las mujeres deben guardar casa y silencio, tú eres una mujer, eres MÍA ¿Entiendes? M-I-A. Me tienes que obedecer, soy un hombre, tu debes ser un ejemplo, te ordeno que…

Aoshi no pudo terminar la frase porque sintió el golpe de una mano en su mejilla izquierda.

-Escúchame bien Aoshi Shinomori ¡Estas equivocado! Pasé la mitad de mi vida buscándote, crecí libre ¿Quedarme en casa y obedecerte? ¡Eso sería cortarme las alas! ¿Qué quieres ordenarme? Crecí obedeciendo a mi corazón ¿Qué soy tuya? Lo siento pero mi alma es libre y no te pertenece ¡Creí que me amabas tal como soy! ¿Quieres una mujer de adorno? Conmigo es imposible. Te casaste conmigo sabiéndolo y por mucho que te ame jamás me someteré a ti ni a nadie.

Aoshi se quedó inmóvil y pensativo, Misao salió de su casa corriendo y bañada en lágrimas tomó rumbo a la Comisaría Central de Kioto.

.

.

.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**: La verdad es que me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo, imaginándome al Lobo con todo lo hijo de loba que es enviando esa carta a Londres ¿Por qué Londres? Bueno…es encantadoramente tétrico xD y las notas "por medio de esa palomita tuya" me hizo pensar en un "Twitter" de la Era Meiji xD. También me divirtió que Misao se vea obligada a decirle "Jefe" al Lobo y el **"Trabajarás para mí y no conmigo"** me hizo recordar a mi querido Sheldon Copper de la serie "The Big Bang Theory" (lo amo)

La última escena en donde Aoshi pelea con Misao fue inspirada en dos cosas, una por la polémica que se armó en mi país por una declaración que las mujeres estamos "Mejor en casa" (ni de broma ¬¬") y lo otro que un ex novio me había "ordenado" que "Tire" a mis gatos porque a **EL** no le gustaban (lo corté en el acto)

***Earl gray with lemmon** es un té ingles delicioso por que es suave y amargo a la vez ¡Es increíble!

_**MIERCOLES 16 DE ENERO DEL 2013 **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.Revisión:** Decir lo de los errores es redundar…

La verdad es que Aoshi confía en Misao, pero como muchas veces los hombres son…impulsivos, al releer esto me vino en la cabeza aquella polémica que se suscitó en mi país por las declaraciones tan absurdas de "que las mujeres estamos mejor en casa", al día siguiente de publicar esto lo leí en una Tertulia Literaria junto con otros trabajos míos y tuvo buena aceptación (entre las mujeres). Hasta ahora reprochamos lo dicho por ese clérigo.

Ok, el capítulo que sigue me costó unos cuantos "Mensajitos" a mi PM no muy "agradables", aún sigo con el argumento original.

**SÁBADO, 30 DE MARZO DEL 2013 **


	4. El Imán y el Escritorio

**MENTA Y TABACO**

**AUTORA: SESSHA JAZMIN**

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**EL ÍMAN Y EL ESCRITORIO**

"_El amor es libertad... Una cosa es el amor y otra es el sexo. La libertad del amor no tiene por qué cuestionar la libertad del sexo..."_

**Genne Simmons, vocalista de Kiss.**

**WARNING!** Este capítulo contiene lemon entre una pareja out of cannon, están advertidos.

**ACTO I**

**AMANTES**

Misao corría como quizás nunca corrió en su vida, quería alejarse de ese hombre, tenía miedo que la atrape y la obligue a obedecerlo, es cierto que lo amaba demasiado pero más amaba a su libertad y no iba a convertirse en…

-¡OUCH!- iba corriendo tan rápido y tan distraída que chocó de bruces contra algo azul y cayó al suelo sentada.

-¡Oye!-gruñó una voz conocida- ¡Mira tu camino!

Misao levantó la cabeza, ese "algo azul" era el uniforme de policía y lo único que le faltaba para terminar de arruinar su mañana, el Lobo de Mibú la miraba desde arriba y ella en el suelo creía sentir un aura atemorizante en su "Jefe".

-Ah eres tú, levántate Comadreja-San- Le dijo el Lobo ofreciéndole una mano pero Misao volvió a echar lágrimas.- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?-preguntó Saito extrañado que su normalmente alegre compañera de misiones tenga el aura tan decaída

-Nada, Saito- dijo Misao con voz chillona y se echó a correr de nuevo.

"Esta chiquilla, si vamos al mismo lugar ¿Por qué corre?" pensó Saito mientras buscaba un cigarrillo.

Lla siguió extrañado, y durante toda la mañana, mientras aparentaba revisar los informes de Cho, la observó con atención, ningún canturreo entre dientes, ningún alegre silbido, ninguna respuesta a sus sarcasmos, los ojos verdes no brillaban, estaban apagados y enrojecidos, pequeñas lagrimillas bajaban por sus níveas mejillas.

-Comadreja, si no me dices que es lo que te pasa tendré que pedirte que vuelvas a tu casa- le dijo harto de oírla sollozar por enésima vez en la mañana.

-¡No quiero ir a casa!- le espetó la chica.

-Entonces has tu trabajo.

-¡Lo estoy haciendo, Baka!

-Hazlo sin llorar.

Misao Bajó la mirada.

-No puedo…

"Maldición" pensó el Lobo, dos cosas odiaba en la vida (sobre todas las cosas), una era el mal y la corrupción (para eso estaban su katana y el Aku Zoku San) y otra, las lágrimas de una mujer, detestaba ver a Tokio llorar y le dolía ver a Oki llorar sin que él pudiera hacer nada y ahora la comadreja lloraba ante él y su sexto sentido hizo que adivine la causa.

-Es Shinomori ¿Verdad?- parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-No es su problema…

-¡Responde comadreja!

-Vale, Aoshi dice que soy una mujer y por eso debo quedarme en casa y obedecerlo ¡PERO NO LO VOY A HACER!- escupió Misao y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

El Lobo le dio una profunda calada a su cigarrillo y suspiró.

-Comadreja ven Aquí.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Misao sin entenderlo del todo.

-Quiero que te sientes aquí- le dijo señalando con un dedo enguantado a la silla frente a él.

La chica dudó por un momento pero terminó finalmente sentada frente a su jefe.

-Así que era eso- dijo Saito- lo que te tenía llorando como niña pequeña, una simple pelea de pareja.

-¡No era una simple pelea! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes Lobo Rabioso?-saltó Misao con los ojos cargados de lágrimas de ira.- ¡Aoshi quiere controlar mi vida! Pero claro- añadió con agudeza- eres un hombre y…

-Tú eres una inmadura al hablar así.- la interrumpió Saito.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que el matrimonio es mucho más de lo que crees.

Misao abrió los ojos sorprendida pero cuando iba a contestar, El Lobo la calló con una de sus miradas doradas y hechizantes, carraspeó y continuó.

-Comadreja-San, escucha muy bien porque no volveré a repetírtelo, el matrimonio es mucho más que vivir bajo un mismo techo y tener una buena relación el futón ¡No me interrumpas! Tampoco es suficiente el amar al otro y que el otro te ame, debes amarte a ti misma y por lo que veo lo haces muy bien porque defendiste tu libertad a pesar de todo.

Ahora bien, se dice que este mundo es de los hombres y conocí a muchas mujeres que así lo creen pero también conocí a mujeres como Tokio que piensan distinto ¿Por qué crees que hace años que estamos juntos?

-¿Por qué ella discute y defiende lo que cree?- Se aventuró Misao.

-Exacto-respondió Saito-, ella es una guerrera, nuestra vida sería una monótona y quejumbrosa existencia si ella simplemente bajara la cabeza ¿Entiendes?

-Hai- Respondió Misao.

-En ese orden también he conocido a mujeres como ella, Megumi Takani, la médico que cuidó de nuestras heridas en la isla de Yukishiro, a la amante de Shishio, aquella mujer que murió por los ideales de su amado y por los suyos propios, a la esposa del Battosai, la chica Kamiya quien tuvo el valor de meterse en medio de la batalla entre en Battosai y yo, el valor de encararme a pesar que yo tenía una Katana en la mano, y, muchacha, debo reconocer que aunque eres una impulsiva sin remedio, buscaste al _Cubo-de-Hielo_ sola durante años y cuando él se alió con Shishio tomaste la responsabilidad de dirigir a tus ninjas y además te enfrentaste al Grupo Shishio para defender valientemente a Kioto… y a tus ideales…

Misao no daba crédito a lo que oía, jamás el Lobo había pasado de la ironía al hablar con ella y ahora la estaba llamado valiente.

-…también como seres tan diferentes que son deben complementarse cual piezas de rompecabezas…

Saito seguía hablando y Misao estaba sorprendida, de pronto el olor a tabaco volvía a invadir sus sentidos y la voz de Saito era como el sonido de una flauta que hechiza a las serpientes…y sus ojos…ella seguía aquella mirada como si fuera una serpiente hechizada…sus ojos eran como un potente imán para ella.

-Por último comadreja, quiero que comprendas algo muy importante- decía Saito con seriedad-, una diferencia esencial.

-¿Cuál diferencia?

El Lobo se levantó de la silla y rodeó el escritorio, el olor a menta que emanaba Misao lo estaba convirtiendo es un ser sin razón, debía hacer algo rápido. Se puso en cuclillas frente a la muchacha.

-Mírame.- ella posó su mirada esmeralda en los ámbares de él y abrió la boca con sorpresa.

¡Kami! Misao nunca había tenido tan cerca a Saito y no se dio cuenta en qué momento besó los labios del Lobo ¿O fue él quien buscó sus labios?

La parte racional del cerebro de Saito se desconectó, olvidó lo que tenía que decirle, la menta de Misao se mezclaba con su tabaco, olvidó los informes de Cho y que estaban en una oficina, que cualquiera podía girar el pomo de la puerta y entrar… sin despegarse de la chica se levantó de un salto y la colocó sobre su escritorio mientras que su boca tanteaba la yugular de Misao como si fuera un vampiro a punto de darse un festín.

Misao dejó de pelear contra sus demonios internos cuando el Lobo posó sus labios en su cuello, cerró los ojos y gimió con suavidad mientras forcejeaba con la camisa del Lobo intentando desabrocharla, él ya había desatado su obi rosa y sus manos se acercaban peligrosamente a la abertura de su gi…

Allí no había amor, ni siquiera dos humanos, eran un par de seres pasionales que jadeaban y trataban desesperadamente de deshacerse del exceso de ropa. Ella besó cada una de sus cicatrices, incluyendo la que Shishio le hizo en el hombro derecho y las que Usui le produjo en sus piernas mientras que él se desasía de mala manera de las vendas de la muchacha y las arrojaba sobre su playera negra y sus manos se perdían en la parte baja de la espalda de Misao.

El escritorio de madera rubia aguantó de milagro las embestidas de ese par que, inconformes con simplemente estar sentados sobre el, terminaron trepándose sobre el desparramando papeles mientras seguían con su lujuriosa labor.

Tick…tick…tick ¡BOOM! Jamás habían sentido tanto placer en sus vidas, habían caído en la tentación y mordieron la deliciosa manzana de lo prohibido.

Saito veía a la chica desde arriba, sus mejillas arreboladas, sus ojos verdes y brillantes sus labios hinchados se habían vuelto carmesí, desnuda, terriblemente atractiva, porque era prohibida.

Misao veía a Saito desde abajo, su torso lleno de cicatrices que, lejos de parecerle desagradables, le atraían, eran las marcas de un guerrero, sus marcadas facciones le daban un aire animal y sus hechizantes ojos dorados brillaban complacidos. Se veía bestialmente atractivo.

Misao recordó a su Aoshi-Sama, pero por alguna razón no se sentía culpable, ella estaba segura de sus sentimientos hacia él.

-¿Ahora entiendes comadreja? El amor es una cosa y la atracción física otra ¿Qué sientes ahora?- le preguntó el Lobo separándose de ella y buscando su playera perdida en algún rincón del suelo.

-Recuerdo a mi esposo y sé que lo amo pero por extraño que parezca, no me siento culpable por esto ¿Me ayudas Lobo Rabioso? –Le contestó y le extendió su obi- ¿Qué sientes tú?

-Que amo a mi esposa pero el tener sexo contigo no cambia nada ¡Oye, estás pisoteando los informes del Cabeza de Escoba!

-Lo siento-dijo Misao saltando hacia atrás- ¿Ya lo habías hecho antes?

-¿El qué?- preguntó Saito fingiendo demencia.

-No seas idiota-

-Vale, veamos- Saito fingió pensar mirando al techo.- La verdad, no, te dije que me gustan las mujeres guerreras y Tu me atraes.

-Eres un descarado, Lobo Pervertido.

-Lo mismo digo, Comadreja Lujuriosa.

-¿Se repetirá de nuevo?

-Eso, es un misterio Comadreja-San y recuerda, sigo siendo tu jefe.

.

.

.**Este podría ser el final pero…**

.

.

**ACTO II**

**SI LA MADERA PUDIERA HABLAR**

El ritmo de vida en Kioto seguía siendo el mismo, en la casa de los Saito, los gritos de alegría de Oki y Eiji, el llanto de Yoshi reclamando ser alimentado seguía siendo el mismo, Hajime llegaba a casa, y Tokio le sonreía, Oki se abrazaba a sus piernas y Eiji actuaba como si tuviera quince años, el Lobo sonreía.

En la casa de los Shinomori, las cosas tomaron su ritmo habitual, aquella pelea había quedado atrás y Aoshi olvidó sus ideas machistas, Misao daba los buenos días a Kioto mientras preparaba el desayuno presta para ir al trabajo, La Comadreja sonreía

En la Comisaría Central de Kioto todo era normal, Cho escribía sus informes y maldecía a su jefe por ser tan mordaz, Saito y Misao seguían trabajando juntos en misiones peligrosas, seguían peleando y poniéndose apodos extraños, seguían entrenado juntos en la sala de entrenamiento.

Sólo algunas veces un extraño olor a menta y tabaco invadía la oficina, y eran los momentos en que la lujuria tocaba la puerta de la oficina y ellos la dejaban entrar.

Si la madera pudiera hablar diría muchas cosas, pero no diría nada en contra de esos seres que se embestían contra ella, porque sabía que ellos sabían que el amor y el sexo suelen estar unidos pero no van de la mano siempre.

Eran simplemente unos momentos efímeros en la memoria de un caballero y placenteros en la memoria de una dama.

**¿FIN?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** (Se asoma tímidamente de debajo de su escritorio con un casco en la cabeza) Vaya que este capítulo me dio un dolor de cabeza…procuré no utilizar palabras muy fuertes y caer en lo vulgar. Bien Por fin Saito y Misao terminaron juntos pero no enamorados, no quería hacer cliché, sino una especie de aventura.

Para este fic me he inspirado en las palabras de Gene Simmons, vocalista de Kiss quien lleva años en pareja y que incluso tiene dos hijos con ella, pero no por eso dejo de ser tan mujeriego, pues dice que la libertad del amor no tiene porqué suprimir a la libertad del sexo…y eso es lo que quise plasmar aquí.

Además los japoneses de la Era Meiji creían que el placer era una cosa y el amor otra (más bien los hombres pensaban así y no estoy muy segura de que haya cambiado), y como Misao es un alma libre y Saito…bueno es Saito los emparejé. No malinterpreten, ellos siguen amando a sus respectivas parejas.

La Menta y El Tabaco que le da título a este fic simboliza el deseo que tienen uno por el otro.

Que Tokio y Aoshi hayan descubierto esta "aventura" queda a vuestro criterio. Tampoco quise pintarlos como "Cornamentas". Please, don't killme!

_Para Ale Herrera…_

_**JUEVES, 24 DE ENERO DEL 2013**_

**POST SCRITUM:** Sugerencias, halagos, insultos, tomatazos o manzanas para mi Shinigami, Reviews y/o Private Message **=D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Revisión: **Ojo, estoy en desacuerdo con el accionar de los personajes porque hay terceros que resultan dañados, no soy nada romántica pero tampoco apruebo esto.

¿Por qué Saito y Misao? Por sus características.

¿Qué es lo que quise poner sobre el tapete con esto? LA DOBLE MORAL, imperante desde que el mundo es mundo. Y mi musa inspiradora fueron las palabras del vocalista de Kiss cuando dio un recital en mi país el año pasado.

¿Me arrepiento de haberlo escrito? En absoluto, a pesar de saber que a varios no les gustaría. Inclusive he recibido un PM de alguien bastante irritado/a por lo que escribí, esto es sólo un humilde fanfiction.

**Muchas gracias a**: diyeim, Gnesis Torres, Okashira Janet, Ranka Hime, Blankaoru, McJoez por sus comentarios que me han ayudado a dar un pequeño paso hacia adelante.

Os prometo que cuando termine las revisiones de mis trabajos escribiré un Aoshi&Misao con Drama/Romance

Ja nee…

**Sábado, 30 de marzo del 2013**


End file.
